Fight For You
by dorothymalfoy
Summary: One night, Draco Malfoy has an epiphany. Like the lightning, he erases his past self to emerge new. His goals? Make the Dark Lord fall and Hermione Granger his. And he will stop at nothing.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfic, so please be lenient! If you have any problem with the story, feel free to review or PM me. Review please! Enjoy!

PS: The lyrics are from the song Hysteria by Muse.

Prologue

Lying on the bed, I try to sleep but I can't. Tonight it's her birthday, finally becoming 17. And ready to fight Voldemort.

It's impossible to think anything else. _Anyone _else. Her beautiful brown eyes haunt me. The way she laughs. Her stubbornness and her will to live. Her faith that one day everything will be fine.

I'm her worst enemy. The Ferret. The Pureblood Prince of Slytherin House, son of the most well-known Death Eater. Hell, my aunt is Bellatrix Lestrange, second of the Dark Lord. Possible Death Eater, like my father. There is no reason for her to like me.

But again, she isn't the one tormented by visions of her. I want her. I _need_ her, with a ferocity that scares the hell out of me. One might even say that I love her. But the thing is that she will never love _me._ Me, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yeah, that would be funny.

What was that Muggle song says?

"_**I want you now, I want you now, I feel my heart implode. And I'm breaking out, escaping now, feeling my faith erode." **_

Oh now I remember. My favourite Muggle band, Muse.

And those lyrics describe me completely.

In the end, why should I follow a mad man in his way to destruction? Why should I torment people? Because he tells me it's my right to? I have nothing to be blackmailed with. The only thing that made me I agree to this oh-Draco-kill-Dumbledore-because-I-told-you-so thing was my mother. But my mother –with the help of Snape, of course- is hidden somewhere in USA, away from everything and everyone.

Finally, when the lightning strikes outside and rain starts to fall, I realize it: _there is no reason for me to go with him. I choose the Light. I choose freedom. I choose HER. _

Tonight, Malfoy dies. Draco emerges with a might and strength I didn't even knew I had. And Draco will do anything, _everything_, to be with Hermione Granger. Nothing will stop me. Nothing.


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Flames Begin

Author's Note: Lots of love to my first reviewer, watchfulreader! I'll keep this story up, don't worry!

PS: This chapter's title is taken from the song Let the Flames Begin by Paramore.

**Disclaimer: **If I was JKR, I would write an 8th book where Hermione goes with Draco.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Let the Flames Begin**

Hermione's POV

The morning after my 17th birthday started as normal as always. Too normal as always, now I think of it. I woke up, dressed, freshen up and went to the Great Hall down for breakfast. Little did I know that this exact day, my whole life would turn upside down.

As always, my best friends were waiting for me in Gryffindor table. Harry and Ginny were sitting together, so I went to sit with Ron. "Good Morning Mione! How did you sleep?" Harry asked, with a yawn. "Good Harry… You?" I asked.

"Fine, Mione! Just fine." he said, looking at Ginny and blushing. "I guess you did!" I said, laughing. I turned at Ron. "How did you sleep, Ron?" I asked, while Ron was speaking with his mouth full, _again. _"'ine mion did tha sod'in fe'tt do anythi'?" "Don't speak with your mouth full, Ronald! And if you asked for Ferret, no he didn't do anything." I answered. Having Malfoy in the same quarter wasn't the nightmare I imagined. On the contrary, it was peaceful.

Just then, a big black owl came and left in front of me a note. "Open it Mione, what is it saying?" Ginny asked, suddenly very interested. Opening it, I read this:

**Dear Granger,**

**I write this in forward, so you cannot say you were ignorant. My intentions towards you have changed in these last 6 months. Thus, I am letting you that from this day on, I fully intend to pursue you romantically. I am also writing this in order to try and make amends with you, taken that in past; I wasn't very polite towards you or your acquaintances. Let Weasley know that you are to be separated from him, too. **

**Sincerely,**

**I won't give up.**

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**

My mouth fell wide open, while Ginny took it from my hand and read it out loud. The nearby Gryffindors you also heard this, were in the same state of shock as I was, not to talk about Harry and Ron. _The bloody, sodding, stupid, lying Ferret! How does he dare do such a thing! Breaking up with Ron and to be with whom? WITH HIM? As if! "My intentions changed towards you?" "Pursue you romantically?" "Make aments with you?" What in Godric's name is he thinking? Is he trying to embarrass me or what? He cannot possibly mean it! It's impossible! _

"He's so dead!" I said angrily, and ran towards the Slytherin table, holding the letter. Standing in front of him, I asked: "What's this Malfoy? Some kind of sick joke you thought with your friends? Or maybe you thought it yourself? What were you thinking, in Merlin's beard, are you so stupid or you like to make others think of you as such? Because honestly I…"

"First of all Granger, let's take this conversation elsewhere, shall we?" he interrupted me, while we was pulling me towards an empty corridor. We absurdly stopped and we walked in an empty classroom. He locked the door, soundproofed it and only then, he turned towards me.

"So, Hermione, let's talk about this, since you are so eager. What do you want to know?" he asked me calmly.

"First of all, what were you thinking when you sent me that note, Malfoy? And what are all these nonsense about YOU wanting, of all people, to be, as you quoted, "romantically involved with me?"Are you serious? You must have gone completely and utterly mad to even think that I would want, even for a second to be with such a hateful and vicious thing such as you! Last but not least, why do you call me "Hermione"? Answer me, cause I would really like to know!" I said, fuming.

Smiling, if that was ever possible, he said with a bemused expression on his face. "What was I thinking? Well, you, obviously. I wasn't exactly very happy when I found out that I wanted you, but I fought it. Oh, boy, what didn't I do to get you out of my mind. Well, the outcome is that whatever I am doing or thinking, you tend to sneak up in my thoughts, unwanted. But yesterday night, I gave up. I _don't_ want nor do I have the will to stay away from you. Not anymore. So here I am. And yes, I know it seems rather impossible given our past, but I want you, and I will do anything to have you. Not only you, but your heart, too. Your love. You will soon understand that once I set my mind on something, or in this case, someone, I will have it, no matter what. I know that you will fight me, you will try to keep me away, but I tend o be a very patience man, as you will soon discover. Am I serious? Deadly, you can bet on that. Am I mad? With you, undoubtedly. I could have any girl in this school, _Mia_, but I chose you. And why would you want to be with me? Well, that's easy. I am rather good-looking, rich, powerful man and your perfect match in everything. Don't deny that, Hermione, you know it's true! And I call you "Hermione" because it is you given name, isn't it?" he finished, smirking.

I was standing there, speechless. _All in all, he says that he loves me? Me, Hermione Jean Granger, Gryffindor Bookworm and Harry Potter's Mudblood Best Friend? No freaking way! _"You. Can't. Be. Serious. You don't really expect me to believe anything you said! You're out of your freaking mind, Malfoy! And what about Ron? Your family? Hell, I'm a Gryffindor and you're a Slytherin! It's against all the laws of nature! Furthermore, what happened to the "little mudblood bookworm?" Don't you hate me anymore? Cause I surely do!" I said, stunned.

He winced when I said the word "mudblood". "I don't use that word anymore Hermione, and I would really appreciate it if you didn't refer to yourself using it. And that was our supposed differences I heard you were saying? Well, first of all, I fully meant everything I said and I understand that it will take some time for you to believe it. Second, about your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend, you don't expect me to believe that he satisfies you in _any_ field. He can't outsmart you in any subject or topic, nor can you honestly say that you don't expect from him something he cannot give you. I, on the other hand, can be a very clever opponent in any subject or topic, and I can satisfy you in _many_ ways. My family? Well, as you know, my father is dead due to that snake-face and my aunt nuts about him. My mother is safe and I can assure you she will be happy with anyone I choose, as long as I am happy with her, in this case you, Mia. And about our houses and our friends, they won't be happy, but they will understand. And no, I don't hate you anymore. The person I hate most now is Voldemort. And one more thing. I am NOT a Death Eater, nor I want to be. Yesterday, I made a choice. I chose Light. I chose freedom. I chose… you, Mia. You. Only you… ALWAYS you."

_Sweet Morgana and Merlin, he IS serious! And if I want to be honest with myself, he is right… in all things. Not that I will let him know, though. And he is handsome. WHAT IN MERLIN'S BEARD AM I THINKING? HE ISN'T RIGHT AND HE IS NOT HANDSOME! Maybe a little bit. Agh! I hate him! "_One more question before this… madness ends. What is "Mia"?"

He smiled so brilliantly, that he took my breath away. "Mia, Hermione, means "mine" in Italian. And don't doubt that, one day you _will _be mine, in your heart, soul and body. And you'll love it." he said, smirking.

"In your dreams, Malfoy!" I said, unlocking the door. "Undoubtedly, Mia… undoubtedly." I heard him say, right before I ran towards Charms' classroom.

Well, that was the first chapter, and I sincerely hope you like it! And don't forget to review as always!


	3. Chapter 2: Damn You

**Author's Note:** Lots of love to my lovely reviewers, watchfulreader, Kira48, Saint of the Sinners and vamp1001! You make my day wonderful guys! (watchfulreader, that latest review made me smile like a fool!) And to everybody that is following this story and/or favourited it, thanks a lot! Lots of love to each and everyone of you! And don't forget to review guys!

PS: The title was taken from "Damn You" by Lana del Rey.

Chapter 2: Damn You

Hermione's POV

After Arithmancy, I went straight for lunch. I was feeling a bit overwhelmed about what Malfoy had said. _That kid knows no limits!_,I thought with anger.

The minute I sat down, I was bombarded with questions:

"Oh my gosh, is it true? He wants you?" asked Ginny. "He wants you to break up with me, Mione? Is he crazy? I'm gonna kill that bloody Ferret, I swear!" Ron yelled. "Guys, give her space to breath! She will answer everything, if you give her time!" said Harry. In a second, everyone calmed down…. well almost everyone. Ron was still red and ready to kill.

"Thanks, Harry. And yes Ginny, pretty much. And Ron, you heard it…so yes." I said, feeling a bit blushed. _Agh, stop blushing! He is The Ferret! I shouldn't think about HIM this way; I have a boyfriend! _

"Ok, he's dead!" Ron shouted and turned to leave towards the Slytherin table. Harry got hold onto him as Ginny asked: "What did he say to you when you left? I mean, practically the whole school were speechless when they saw what happened…. especially after Parvati told everyone about that note." I gasped in horror. If Parvati told everyone, that meant that the whole Hogwarts knew about Malfoy's ridiculous reclamation. _Sweet Merlin and Morgana, I am doomed!_

"He was speaking of nonsense like that he wants my heart and that he will do anything to have me… It's outrageous! I would never go near him, let alone _be _with him! After all, I have Ron and I am very happy to be with him!" I practically screamed, hoping he would hear. _Stupid sodding Malfoy, stay away from me! _

Ron lost a bit of his red colour, and he came to my side, kissing me with passion. _Or what he thought as passion_, I thought. Nowadays, he seemed more skilled but who knew; maybe it was just my idea. I broke up from him and I said blushing: "Guys, move on! We have to go to Herbology!"

And the day went on. Whispers were following me everywhere, but I managed.

Reaching to Gryffindor's Common Room after Ancient Runes, to give Ron a surprise-visit, I heard an intense moaning from a broom closet nearby. As I went closer, the moaning continued intensely, until it sounded something like "Woooon". Opening it, I found Ron (who else really?) and Lavender, in a rather intimate possition.

Dropping Lavender, he said in an instant: "Mione, it's not what you think, I swear, please believe me!" "It's not what I think. IT'S _NOT _WHAT I THINK? Well, what it is then? You weren't screwing Lavender in that goddammed closet now, were you? You weren't cheating on me, were you? And of course you totally weren't doing that for the past month? And you weren't lying to me all along! YOU'RE A FILTHY LIAR AND A CHEATER AND A PRICK, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! WE'RE DONE!" I said fuming.

"I was giving him what you weren't, you bitch! My Won-Won is perfect; you simply are inefficient for a man like him!" Lavender screamed.

And of course, he just couldn't keep away.

"Firstly, Hermione is far more efficient that you could ever be in every single thing. Secondly, you just called Weasel-bee a man? I'll ignore that. And thirdly, if you call Hermione a bitch again, I promise you a full section of hexes, personally by me. " Malfoy said, looking the couple with a murderous glare.

"And from me", a deadly quiet voice said. Everyone that had gathered disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving the newcomer exposed. Harry.

"Ron, may I talk to you for a sec, _mate_?" Harry said, glaring between Ron and Malfoy. Ron, walking slowly towards Harry, gulped. Harry grabbed Ron and went inside at Gryffindor Tower, while Malfoy took my hand and walked me until our common room. I sat on the couch, trembling.

He gave me a glass. "Break it, Hermione!" he said, encouragingly. I broke almost everything in the room, but the tears hadn't come yet. He fixed everything with a quick "Reparo" and helped me sit on the couch again. "He doesn't deserve you, Mia; don't do this to yourself, please!" Malfoy whispered, his velvet voice soothing me. That did it; I snapped.

I cried. I cried a lot. And Draco was there, all night long, soothing me, holding me, letting me destroy his shirt with tears while whispering comforting words on my ear. I never imagined that Draco Malfoy would be the one to comfort me about breaking up with my boyfriend; ex-boyfriend, as it is. And while I didn't admit it to myself then, I was glad he was the one to be with me.

"Sleep now, Mia. You're tired. And I'm here, no one is gonna hurt you." He whispered softly on my ear. The minute before I sleep, he also said: "I would never hurt you. You are the most important thing to me, Mia. Always."

And with that, I drifted to sleep, too exhausted to do anything else.

Well, that was it! I know it's a bit short, but I just wanted to get the whole break up thing out of the way. If you loved it, review, if you hated it, review, if you didn't like something in particular, review again!


End file.
